Gods
The Gods are powerful immortal beings that the Elklorians believe in, along with the primordial Titans and Fae, though these seem to be worshiped less, and the gods have lesser power than them. They were created in the Prehistoric Battle of the Fae and the Demons. Culture Elklorians do not worship Gods the same way that people from Earth worship their gods: "Lia snorted. 'Well, this isn't a temple to the Gods or Fae, but if it were, people still wouldn't pray. People pray only when they have a reason to, like in times of crisis. If you pray at temples, there is a chance the Gods will respond to your prayer and attempt to assist you, though Godly assistance is something that rarely happens. If Godly assistance happens, you pray in thanks.'" Also, according to Khi, the reason why the Gods couldn't solve all the problems of the world for the mortals: "So why couldn't the Fae and Gods just solve the problems for us? Well, they aren't allowed to. The Gods are bound by divine contracts and are generally not allowed to interfere with our world until the world is in the worst crisis possible or they are summoned by someone with a contract, and the Angels serve the Gods (excuses—they don’t interfere because they don’t exist)." Known Gods There are the Elkiri and Dilekiri, the Elkiri represent the better things and the Dilekiri, the death gods, represent worse things. The death gods were created by Demons. Death gods are indicated with a * Paluxina -Light Goddess Anmiberia -Goddess of Plants Panzanon -God of Animals Psymus -God of the Mind *Abharia-Goddess of Hatred *Misana-Goddess of Despair *Cosmia-Goddess of the Unknown Marcoria-Goddess of Choices Cravatath-Goddess of Mathematics Ariadne ^-Goddess of Maps Arzupagus -God of Trees Txramte -Unknown Significance Semarima -Sea Goddess (likely the water element) *Balthgo /Garm *-Hellhound God Balhib º-Sphinx God Destinis-Fate God Maenima-Unknown Significance It is unknown if these Gods exist, as there has been no evidence of them existing, except perhaps the idea that Metara saw the Hellhound God Garm/Balthgo. In the Series The mind God Psymus is described by Khi as "a tall man with purple hair and purple eyes—''three'' eyes, one in the center of his forehead—carrying a staff and with a cloak covered in pictures" The plant Goddess Anmiberia is described by Khi as "a girl with a crown" The animal God Panzanon is described by Khi as "a shirtless boy ... who looked like a satyr (or Faun or whatever), though on closer inspection I Khi noticed he actually had normal-seeming legs with funny leafy-looking pants" Metara said she saw a three headed dog turn into a guy with dog ears in front of the Carved Gates she saw after her Death. This may or may not be proof of the existence of the Gods, because Metara said he looked "like the depictions of that Hellhound God Garm, or Balthgo, or whatever his name is" Balhib the Sphinx God supposedly turned into the Great Sphinx of Giza and built the pyramids of Giza Anmiberia and Panzanon have a myth surrounding them (and seem to be depicted together in temples) told by Usta, and summarized by Khi: "The Nature Goddess Anmiberia was playing tag with the Animal God Panzanon in the Fidarian Forest (that was the forest around Arborea), the forest where Arborea was located, and tripped on a root, slicing her finger on her thorn, and from her blood grew the great tree Ÿggdräsilliana. From the fruits of the tree came people with the ability to speak to the plants, the first users of plant magic. They protected the tree and eventually became the residents of the kingdom Arborea." Khi wondered if the myth was true, and he always seems to think the idea of the Gods and God existing is silly. This suggests he is probably atheist. Associated Powers [[Immortality|'Immortality']]: Gods are immortal, there has never been a canonically stated exception to this [[Magic|'Magic']]: It can be assumed they have some power over magic, to be worshiped even by wizards Trivia * *Garm is a Norse Mythological beast which is basically a hellhound. * ºBalhib is one of the names of the Great Sphinx of Giza * ^Ariadne was the princess of Crete in the Greek mythological story of Theseus and the Minotaur. The goddess' status as the goddess of maps is probably a nod to the part of the story where Ariadne gives Theseus a ball of string to help him find his way through the maze Category:Magical Creatures Category:Divine Entities